Can't decide a nice title yet
by Rheo
Summary: What if the Mystery Twins we knew aren't actually living in the same world as ours? Can Wendy succeed the quest of bringing back the letter? Will she save the lives of the two? Find out as Soos and Wendy goes out for an adventure you won't even understand xD -I suck at summaries, probably a better in the inside.-
1. Chapter 1: Passing Down

Chapter 1: Passing down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravity Falls yet I wish I did. Oh and, I only own this fanfic and the OCs (if there'll be) :D.

* * *

The party was all cool and everything went better than expected. Dipper went to take my break and Soos took cover for the ticket for some reason. He went to the top of a tree to cool his head off. It's not nice without another you to help you nor is it good to have a duplicate or more to mess more things up than it used to. The night breeze was cold and the moon shone its favorable shine. The whole place was filled with the darkness as the creeping fog was slowly filling up the surrounding. Dipper looked at his crystal amulet which was given to him by his father; the crystal is supported by a cord which wrapped itself to the glowing blue crystal shard. He slowly took it off and hid it in his pocket and his form slowly changed. His twelve year old body is already a seventeen's body and his short chocolate brown hair was replaced with a strawberry- blonde one, spiky to be described and a bit messy. His eyes turned silver, his canine teeth became long and sharp. The clouds were blown away by the wind and the silver moon's rays shone revealing a different person. A brown wolf stopped behind him as it growled lowly. "Well, if it isn't Neo..." Dipper chuckled. "What are you doing here?" The wolf glared at him and said, "You should be ashamed, Azbelt." He said, "Why should you reveal your true self?" It's been a while since Dipper was called that.

Dipper smiled, "They enemies are already close. Closer than you expect." He slowly took off the cap on his head and revealed two wolf-like ears stuck on his head.

"I can sense them" He said as he flashed his sharp fang. "If we don't hurry and give Soos and the others the map and the key, it would be over."

Neo looked at him and said, "What are you planning, Azbelt?"

"They will continue our journey, Neo." The cold night breeze made it's way pass through the two. Neo just stood there, behind him.

"You must be insane!" He said.

"I'm not. Neo, they are the only ones I could trust." Dipper argued back.

"Oh, and you expect _her_ to help you after she realizes that you are no different to the others who abandoned her, YOU'RE WRONG!" Neo angrily brushed off the feeling. After he calmed down a bit, he shot a death glare to Dipper "If that's what you want, then fine! You're on your own, kid." The wolf jumped off the tree.

"I'm sorry Neo... This is the only thing _they_ are capable of." Dipper put again his cap on and jumped off the tree. As soon as he landed, he put on his crystal amulet and changed him back to the normal Dipper who used to go with Mabel for adventures. But what they didn't know, is there was an uninvited audience staring at them, hiding behind a tree trunk.

He walked going to the shack and it seems like there are still many costumers wanting to go inside to party. He slowly approached the rowdy girl with her new friends. "Mabel." He signaled the girl to go upstairs.

They were at their bedroom as they spoke to each other. "Mabel, we need to pass down the key."

Mabel stared at his brother. "Why?"

"They are close. I can sense them." Dipper said, "If we don't hurry, it might be the loss of many monsters in the world and in this town."

Mabel sighed. She really hate talking about killings, murderers and whatnot. "I'm on it."

Meanwhile, Wendy was downstairs sitting at a chair. Robbie kept talking to her but she didn't respond. She just stared there, blankly at a wall. 'I couldn't believe it!' She said to herself. 'Is that the actual Dipper who just danced the Lampy Lampy dance in front of a ghost?' Her questions kept spinning around as she thought deeply what could he be hiding more from her. She didn't stop thinking until the party stopped. "-dy!" The last syllable of her name was all she heard until it followed by another call, "Wendy!" Mabel shook the girl. The auburn haired girl looked at the girl in front of her. "Wh-what?" She stammered.

"The party's already over, dude." Soos said. "Why on earth are you still here?"

"Uhh... err...I-I-" Wendy stammered.

"We've got no time for this." Dipper sighed.

"Take it easy, Dipping Sauce," Mabel said, "It won't be nice to rush things."

Dipper sighed. "You're wrong in so many ways, Mabel... So wrong."

"Anyway, I need to tell you all something. Please listen." Dipper said as he took out crystal amulet. While taking it off, Grunkle Stan went coming inside the room.

"Are you really sure about this, kid?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"I'm sure, Neo." Dipper said, "I won't do something this reckless if it wasn't for the monsters whom I promised for."

He slowly slid it off and his appearance changed once again. The two humans looked in awe as the twelve year old Dipper Pines they used to hang out with is now a seventeen year old man. His silver eyes glowed in the darkly lit room. "I'm very sorry to hide this but... it's very necessary."

"Wh-what in the world?!" Wendy shouted.

Running, Mabel hurried down stairs carrying an olden box. Her carefree face turned into a serious one. Not expecting from someone like Mabel, huh? Well, she looked at her brother as he took off his cap revealing the two wolf ears. She smiled slyly as she saw the surprised look of the two friends of hers. Their gasps were heard by her and said, "I'm ba~ack!"

"Mabel, come over here." Mabel nodded. She stood by her brother's side. Dipper took the box and gave permission for Mabel and Grunkle Stan to change to their true colors. Mabel's hair turned to a pale blonde as her eyes glowed it's cobalt blue. Her appearance was different from the silly girl who puts nachos on her ear as "nacho earrings". Grunkle Stan's appearance was no different from an ordinary wolf. It's brownish fur stood up and his eyes were deep green. As soon as Soos and Wendy saw, they just stared. There were too many surprises in just one day! "I-I can't believe it, dudes." Soos stated as he looked at Grunkle Stan and his wolf face. Wendy was no different.

"The two of you." Dipper said, "First of all, my name's Azbelt Klein and Mabel is Theresa Klein. Grunkle Stan here, is Neo Klein."

"Second, we are monsters, as you can see. We aren't ordinary humans at all and we are from the breed of wolves." Dipper continued. "In these few centuries, the Klein family had passed down the tradition to generations to generations. But now, we have to give it up to someone else to continue the journey which forbids many more monsters to discover."

"So, is this dangerous?" Wendy asked.

"Oh not just dangerous! It's more than that." Mabel exaggerated. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to her, she usually exaggerates almost everything she knows."

He cleared his throat, "And now, Wendy Corduroy and Soos," I paused, "Will you accept the map of Heilbegranth , the lost town of Dwaylark, to seek the long forgotten sealed letter for the real heir of the society of Monstra?"

"What,"

"In the,"

"WORLD, DUDES!?"

Soos and Wendy exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N:** First Gravity Falls fanfic. Don't like it? Gimme some suggestion, bros! And shall we move forth to the story of the new story (which can be on hiatus).


	2. Chapter 2: Cruz

Chapter 2: Cruz

* * *

**Azbelt's P.O.V.**

"What,"

"In the,"

"WORLD, DUDES!"

Soos and Wendy exclaimed as they looked at me with their confused eyes.

"If that was something important, then you guys could've just went there and got that message or something." Wendy protested.

"Yeah, and you could just took it there? I mean, humans? Searching for a letter in a lost island? That's so retro, dude." said Soos scanning the box.

"What Soos said! And seriously? Humans are like, what? The weakest race when it comes to you guys and you think that we'll stay alive? Oh yeah, great! Everything will be fine if we just walked going to that "lost" islands, right? Yeah, got that, mister explorer." Wendy outrageously screamed. Well, that was the first time I saw her like that. Never been sure to comfort her now 'cause I mean, really? Really "Dipper Pines", really? Could you be more smoother than that? I looked over at the auburn haired girl as heat rose up from her head. Her pissed off face made a tiny prickle inside. Don't take that literally.

"Wendy... we werewolves were banned from Heilbegranth for defending humans for the law you broke generations ago." I said sadly and the whole room was dead- silent. No one moved and Wendy just looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Wendy calmed down a bit.

"We became outlaws in the eyes of the monster society. Due to that, we weren't allowed to reign to the throne and overrule the Monstra. Besides that..." I sighed a bit, "We werewolves were the ones who have the right to inherit the throne as of now. The truth was all kept in Heilbegranth, where different kinds of race lives."

"Aside from what he said, the vampires, our old enemy, had been slaving the monsters forcing themselves to cope here in your land, Mother Earth." Neo shook his head, "After they realized that you humans weren't the ones who made that mistake and the one who must be punished are those cunning bastards." Neo snarled.

"So, you guys are telling us, that you are our allies?" Soos asked.

I nodded in reply, "Yes, yes we are."

"Wait, if you're telling me that they realized that it wasn't our fault, then why are you still accused?" The girl asked.

"Don't underestimate the power of vampires." Theresa looked down.

"The purebloods... those bastards are bunch of traitors." said I.

"Give me a day or maybe a week," Wendy stood up and opened the shack's door. "I still need to digest all those information."

I agreed. Well, that's because I didn't believe on what my parents told me when they handed this out. Like her, I was quite confused as well. I know how she felt because it also occurred to me as soon as came to the right age.

Days passed and a week came by. Wendy came back to the Mystery Shack, and finally she got her answer. Soos already agreed for it. "I..." Wendy said. "I... agree..." she said as a smile lit up her face. Mabel cheered or let's say, Theresa. Azbelt smiled and held out the box. "It's all yours, Wendy Corduroy."

"Okay, stop it with the last name... It's quite creepy coming out from you." Wendy chuckled and Azbelt just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I will." He said.

"Dudes, what'll we do, now?" Soos asked.

"We already wasted tons of seconds." Neo said. "I'm afraid, they're already here."

Then, a loud knock was heard. It continued until the door was busted. Men in camo suits came in. They're a bit bulky and wore black bullet- proof jackets. Behind them was a boy, shorter than Azbelt, but taller than Dipper's size. He wore a black suit and a top hat. His eyes were silver eyes and his hair was blonde. The teeth was pearly white and a scar ran across his eyes from his forehead to his jaw. The man's tie has a symbol stranger than anyone's. A wing at the right side of a rapier which is piercing down. It's left side has two lightning sparks.

"A good day it is, big brother." The boy smirked.

"Missed me?"

"That's my line, twerp." I spitted.

"Wh- who are you?!" Wendy stuttered.

"Cruz... is the name." He glared.


End file.
